


Is it enough?

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post 18x05, Smidge Of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: They were both injured, just in different ways.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Is it enough?

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't turn out angsty like I planned but oh well lol

Today was a day he wanted to forget but Nick knew it wasn't one he ever would. Or could.

He looked over at the bed from his spot leaning against the wall by the window, where he was watching the rain begin to fall outside in the dark. Ellie was asleep looking at peace for the first time since her kidnapping, her face relaxed as she slept. If either of them deserved to sleep it was her. Nick watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed, using it to try and calm himself. She was  _ alive  _ and he had to focus on that.

Except...those seconds after he saw the plane and watched it explode right before his eyes, Ellie  _ wasn't  _ alive. Nick thought she was  _ dead _ .

_ He could hear himself shouting but couldn't tell what was coming out over the roaring in his ears as his heart pounded in fear. He knew Gibbs was trying to stop him but he couldn't let that happen, he needed to get to Ellie before— _

_ Gibbs pulled him back as the plane blew up in flames.  _

_ Nick looked on in horror, feeling a scream of her name rising to the surface for the woman he loved.  _

_ Ellie was dead. Gone..she was gone she was— _

_ Then the sweetest sound he'd ever heard broke through everything. _

_ "Nick!" _

_ He didn't breathe until she was in his arms, putting all her weight against him for a second as she sunk into his hold. Nick breathed her in, eyes closing as tears pricked at them wanting to escape. _

Nick pushed off the wall and ran to Ellie's bathroom, the bile rising in his throat making its way up. He kneeled emptying his stomach, the only thing he ate being a few bites of take out they grabbed on the way home, and so he spent the rest of it gagging with nothing else able to come up. 

He barely registered the hand on his back, running up and down comfortingly.

"Ellie…" He croaked out in a groan. "Your ribs-"

"Are fine." She told him, grabbing hold of his arm when he went to stand on shaking legs, making sure to hide her wince. "I'll get you a glass of water and make us some tea, okay?" Ellie gave him a soft smile, rubbing his arm before leaving the bathroom.

Nick groaned, hating that she witnessed him that way. He cleaned up his nasty tasting mouth before going out to the kitchen where Ellie pushed him a glass of water. He took slow sips, feeling her eyes on him.

"You've been worrying about me, but it's obvious this took a toll on you too Nick."

He shrugged. "You had it way worse Ellie, you almost-" he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I know." Ellie walked around the counter to stand in front of him. "But to be in your position at that airport.."

Not being able to stop himself, Nick gently cupped her face shaking his head. "You're the one who went through something traumatic Ellie, forget about me. You're the one injured."

"You did too Nick.." She whispered, placing a hand on his chest above his heart. "And you're injured..right here." 

He swallowed the lump rising in his throat. "You're alive and will be okay, that's more than enough for me."

"Is it?" Ellie looked in his eyes, searching. "Is it really enough for you?"

"Ellie.." 

"I fought you know." She told him, a pain in her eyes. "But I wasn't just fighting for me, I was—I was fighting for you, for us."

Nick's eyes widened, his breath catching. "What?"

"I knew I needed to get back to you, I knew...I knew I wanted more time with you, our story couldn't end there."

"Then where does it end?" Nick felt his lips pull up into a small smile that Ellie reciprocated. 

"Hopefully with something like this-" 

Ellie began to lean in, and he wasted no more time in closing the distance. She clung to his shirt when their lips finally met as  _ them _ and not anyone else. 

Their trauma wasn't over, resulting in multiple meetings with Jack over the next few weeks, but the healing started that night. Together they would get through anything. They would get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOW AT 400 FICS AHH!


End file.
